I'm the Queen of the Country and You're a Fugitive
by HumanAtHeart
Summary: What exactly happened between Rillian and Allen when the revolution happened and the palace was stormed? (Story of Evil One-Shot. No I have not read the novels so sorry if I got anything wrong but you're going to have to deal with it.)


Rillian could see them from her window. The people, fighting their way through the guards and into the palace. Soon they would be upon them, she knew, and there was nothing to be done. There was no escape route, and the only way anyone would get out was if they appeared to be a servant turning against the Queen. No one would let the Queen herself escape. Not in a million years.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not like this." She whispered. "Not like this."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see him.

Allen.

The only one she knew who wouldn't betray her.

"Allen. I..."

"Rillian. You have to escape."

I stared at him, confused.

"How am I supposed to do that? They've surrounded all the exits, and the only ones they're allowing out are the servants. They don't think they deserve anything, unlike me."

"They'll let you escape if you're a servant."

"But I'm not a servant! What am I supposed to do?"

Allen smiled, but tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Allen?" Rillian worried. "Allen, what are you planning?"

He grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Come and take my clothes. This is a way that you can go. You can be gone quickly and no one will ever know. It'll be fine, we're twins and I'll be here when they strike, dressed in your clothes. They'll assume I'm you and take me to be executed instead of you. You can escape and go somewhere far away, where they won't find you. There you can live out your life."

"Allen no!" Rillian protested. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to. Now come on, let's get you changed."

Allen grabbed Rillian's wrist and pulled her toward the wardrobe. She tried to struggle, but he was much stronger than her, being used to manual labor.

"Here." He pulled out a cloak and handed it to Rillian. "You'll need this so you'll be less noticable."

"Allen..."

"And change into these." He added, handing her a set of his own clothes. "They'll think you're me and they'll let you go."

"Allen..."

"And you'll need to tie your hair up too. That way you'll..."

"Allen!" Rillian shouted this time, throwing the clothes her brother had handed her to the floor. "I'm not doing this! I'm not leaving you."

"Rillian, you have to. I promised myself that I would always keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm doing."

"There has to be another way! Can't the guards stop this? I mean, what even is it? Some petty revolt? That should be no problem for my guards!"

"Rillian," Allen took his hysterical sister's hands, trying to comfort her. "This isn't a revolt." He looked into her eyes. "It's a revolution."

Something clicked inside of Rillian in that moment. She sighed, picking the clothes up off of the floor and starting to remove the dress she was wearing.

The two of them switched clothes, and because of their identical appearance, there was no way to tell that one was taking the other's place. Only their voices could possibly give them away, but so long as they didn't speak no one would know.

"You need to tie your hair back." Allen advised. "You'll look like yourself that way."

Rillian nodded, turning around as Allen pulled the ribbon out of his hair and used it to tie his twin's blonde hair back.

"There." He nodded, taking a step back and admiring his handiwork. "Now no one will know. So here, listen to me Rillian." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Here's what I want you to do. Get out of the city. Leave the country if you can. Get to someplace safe like the forest or the seaside. There I want you to change your name, get some new clothes, get a job, and forget me. Pretend that none of this ever happened. When you leave, keep your head down. Don't talk to anyone, no matter what. You think you can do that?"

Rillian was sniveling and sniffeling as her brother gave instructions. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to leave him behind.

"Hey, Rillian. Do you think you can do that?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Allen asked.

"Because I don't want to leave you!" She cried, throwing her arms around Allen and sobbing into his shoulder. "There has to be some way we can both escape!"

"I wish there was." Allen admitted. "But there isn't. You have to hide. They'll come and take me away. Once they're gone, come out and run."

"Why don't we both hide and just wait until they give up and leave?"

"They won't do that, and you know it. They're angry, really angry, and they won't stop until they get the Queen. They're not leaving here until they find you, and I won't let them. I'm going in your place. They'll have their Queen to execute, and they won't know that they have the wrong twin."

Rillian continued to sob. Allen petted her hair, trying to comfort her.

Suddenly, they heard shouts coming from outside the door.

Allen shoved Rillian into the wardrobe just in time, because the moment he closed it, the door to the Queen's chaimber burst open, and there was the red swordswoman and her mercenaries, pointing their swords at Allen.

Rillian, inside the wardrobe, wanted to scream. She could hear her brother being taken captive, and as soon as the revolutionaries were gone, she burst into a fit of loud sobs. They weren't even stifled by the loud cheering from outside the palace as the captured "Queen" was presented to all.

"Goodbye Allen." She whispered. "Goodbye, my dear brother."


End file.
